Adhesion is an important performance property for surface coating applications, such as wood coating applications, concrete coating applications, metal coating applications, or plastic coating applications. Polyurethane dispersions are commonly used for such coating applications by the original equipment manufactures or subsequent individual end-users. Due to the nature of the wood surface and polyurethane chemistry the adhesion on wood surface is very challenging. Several different approaches have been employed to promote better adhesion on the wood substrates. These approaches include, for example, the incorporation of silane functionality on polyurethane backbone, the incorporation of acrylic/vinyl functionality, e.g. hybrids and blends, fatty acid modification to the backbone, incorporation of ultraviolet curable moieties as well as more exotic chemistries such a fluorination, or chlorination. The use of adhesion promoters as additives to promote adhesion is also common. However, these approaches result in extra cost and effort to achieve the desired performance.
Accordingly, there is need for a polyurethane dispersion that provides improved adhesion properties, for example, in wood coating applications, concrete coating applications, metal coating applications, or plastic coating applications. Additionally, there is a need for a method of producing a polyurethane dispersion that provides improved adhesion properties, for example, in wood coating applications, concrete coating applications, metal coating applications, or plastic coating applications.